


Больше слов, меньше дела (пожалуйста)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Multi, Post-Movie(s), Weddings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Кузко в высшей степени успешным образом решает Очень Важный Вопрос (нет, правда).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше слов, меньше дела (пожалуйста)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little More Conversation, A Little Less Action (Please)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637502) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета [Сумрачная Немецкая Искорка](http://mirakuru.diary.ru/).

— Пача, я влюблён в твою жену!  
Поза номер 271: "Я Император всего мира и неимоверно крут (с дополнительным покачиванием бёдер)".  
— Пача, я думаю, нам нужно пожениться!  
Поза номер 104: "Я Император всего мира и неимоверно крут (бонусный клёвый взмах рукой)".  
— Пача, я... я не знаю, что делать!  
Поза номер "да кого это вообще уже волнует": "Я несчастнейшее создание (плюс усиленно сгорбленные плечи)".  
Кронк шмыгнул носом и высморкался.  
— Это так грустно. И пафосно.  
— Думаю, ты имел в виду "потрясно", дружище. Ну да ладно, тебе понравилось? Как думаешь, сработает? И что на ужин? Я голоден.  
— О, ни в жизнь не сработает, — радостно заявил Кронк. — А на ужин будет сюрприз.  
— Шпинатные пирожки?  
— Оу.

Дело обстояло так: если подумать как следует, на самом деле Пача — что ж, будем честными, но выразимся помягче — вполне обычный человек. То есть — ничего _особенного_. То есть — не Император.  
Он не был похож на Кронка (и слава Кузко, что не был), но, вероятно, если поискать, за пределами дворца оказалось бы полно таких людей, как Пача. Кузко просто их не знал. Пока.  
— А скажи-ка, — как бы между прочим обронил Кузко, — где вы с Чичей вообще встретились? Это была любовь с первого взгляда?  
— Ты в порядке? — Пача посмотрел на него с явным подозрением.  
... Ладно, не с подозрением. _С волнением_. Заботой. И намерением задавать всякие ненужные вопросы.  
— Я? — Кузко нарочито огляделся по сторонам. — Ты обо мне?  
— Да, — неизменное упорство Пачи порой выводило его из себя. — Ты жутко красный. Ты нормально спишь? Когда ты последний раз ел?  
Тоже старается незаметно перевести тему. Но нечего воображать, что Кузко этого не заметил.  
— Я в порядке. В идеальном порядке. Чёрт, в каком же я порядке. Просто ух.  
— Рад это слышать, — ответил Пача, и по его виду было ясно, что он нисколько не купился.  
— Так что ты там говорил? О тебе и Чиче?

— Это так мило, — сказал Кронк.  
И как так вышло, что единственный человек, с которым Кузко мог поговорить о своих проблемах, был, мягко говоря и почти не выражаясь, полным идиотом?  
Нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо.  
Он не ожидал, конечно, блестящего ума, равного его собственному — надо всё-таки быть реалистом — но тем не менее.  
— Да. Конечно. Как скажешь.  
— У меня тоже была в детстве первая любовь, — мечтательно сообщил Кронк.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
— Прелестные карие глаза.  
— Слушать не хочу.  
— Отличное чувство юмора.  
— Не слушаю. Ла-ла-ла.  
— Мягкий пушистый хвост.  
— Чего-чего?  
— Ты сказал, что не слушаешь, — Кронк слегка нахмурился.  
Просто-напросто нечестно, с какой лёгкостью все вокруг обращали слова Кузко против него же самого.  
— Ладно. Я соврал. Но серьёзно, хвост?  
— Ты _соврал_?  
Так, тихо, тихо. Нужно срочно поправить ситуацию, пока Кронк не расстроился окончательно и не нарезал картофельный салат на ужин.  
— Так что насчёт хвоста, Кронк?  
— Ну, она была белкой. Разумеется, у неё был хвост. В самом деле, Кузко, ты знал бы такие вещи, запишись ты в Юные Бурундуки.

Казалось вполне честным пожаловаться на Кронка Паче. Нет, ну серьёзно — _белка_?  
Пача не смеялся, и это слегка его разочаровало, хотя Кузко и предполагал, что он сделал так с расчётом. Очередная часть его типасекретного плана "всегда заставляй Кузко вести себя скромно и надлежащим образом". Только вот знаете что? Успеха этому плану всё равно было не видать.  
— И какие у тебя были друзья в детстве?  
Не на такой вопрос рассчитывал Кузко.  
— Ну, как сказать, был один чувак. И ещё один. И ещё тот, другой. И ещё один другой. И так далее. И, кхм, ну, ты знаешь, Изма.  
Он был уверен, что она _немало_ времени просидела на его троне.  
— Изма, — помедлив, повторил Пача.  
— Ага. Думаю, моё детство было довольно отстойным.  
Пача обвёл взглядом тронный зал. Кузко его по-новому обставил — а потом ещё раз два месяца назад, и ещё раз на прошлой неделе, потому что становится скучно смотреть на одни и те же картины всё время, а ведь он проводил здесь не меньше двух часов каждый день.  
То, что он был неимоверно крутым Императором, не значило, что его жизнь — сплошной мёд с сахаром.  
— Я думаю, тебе следует выйти наружу и познакомиться с новыми людьми, — заметил Пача.

— Ой-ой, — сказал Кронк.  
— В смысле, "ой-ой"? — насторожился Кузко. — М, вкуснятина.  
— Это всё благодаря дополнительной порции корицы. Признай горькую правду, друг — тебя бросили. Отвергли. Отправили в одноконечную поездку в отель разбитых сердец.  
— Для тебя я "Император Кузко" или "Ваше восхитительное высочество". И ты ошибаешься.  
Кронк поднёс ложку к губам и закрыл глаза.  
— Да, определённо корица. Поверь мне, я в таких вещах не ошибаюсь.

В конце концов, до Кузко доходит, что он должен просто взять и рассказать всё. Выложить карты на стол. И придержать при этом в районе досягаемости пару охранников, чтобы, если ситуация вдруг повернёт куда-то не туда, бросить Пачу в темницу или ещё что. (Не то чтобы он собирался держать его там вечно; может, только пару дней. Ну, максимум, лет.)  
— Слушай, я люблю тебя, ясно?  
— Я... я тоже люблю тебя? — Пача выглядел растерянным. — Мы ведь друзья, так?  
— Да, но... И я люблю твою жену.  
— Ты... — он явно никогда не слышал ни от кого подобного, что только укрепило Кузко в мысли о том, что за пределами дворца полно людей вроде Пачи и Чичи. — О чём ты?  
— Я не хочу знакомиться с новыми людьми, — ладно, это прозвучало совсем не так, как должно было.  
— Оу, — его выражение лица смягчилось. — Вот оно что.  
Кузко решил, что тон, которым Пача это произнёс, довольно оскорбителен.  
— Ну, знаешь ли, мне придётся однажды жениться.  
— Я уверен, будет много достойных кандидатов, — осторожно заметил Пача.  
— Хм.  
— Ты... ведь по-прежнему не хочешь меня поцеловать, верно?  
— Я был ламой!  
— Это значит "нет"?  
— Я чуть не утонул!  
— Или "да"?  
— Я думал, ты похитил меня!  
— Ну так что?  
— Обнять, — решительно заявил Кузко. — Ты можешь меня обнять.  
Пача задумался.  
— Полагаю, что я мог бы. Если захочется.  
— Эй, ты хочешь, чтобы Типо стал однажды Императором, или нет?  
— Ты... — ладно, возможно, он торопил события, но в самом-то деле, о чём, по мнению Пачи, шёл разговор?  
Лично Кузко считал, что это гениально — разумеется, ведь это была _его_ идея.  
— Что насчёт Чаки?  
— Девочки не могут быть Императором, — все это знали. Девочки недостаточно умны для императорства.  
Очевидно, Пача этого не знал. Как обычно.  
— Действительно. Ладно, предлагаю сделку.  
— Сделку? — это звучало подозрительно. Последний раз, когда он согласился на сделку с Пачей... Что ж, но он был абсолютно прав насчёт того, что подкреплённая рукопожатием сделка не считается, если у одной из сторон нет рук. И Пача наверняка сам попытался бы его обхитрить. — Что за сделка?  
— Ты объясняешь Чиче, почему девочки не могут быть Императором, и я тебя обниму. Но тебе придётся убедить её по-настоящему.  
— Да как конфетку у младенца.  
— Кто-то заговорил о десерте? — поинтересовался Кронк. — На десерт у нас шоколадный пирог, пирог с яблоками и корицей, лимонный пирог с кремом, ягодный пирог с кремом, и ванильные мини-маффины для чая после обеда.

— Вкусные маффины, — сказала Чича.  
— Угу.  
— Так, ты хотел о чём-то поговорить?  
— Эм, — ответил Кузко. — Ну...

— Такое чувство, что все смотрят на меня, — Пача опять мял руками от волнения пончо. К тому же на нём не было той тяжёлой золотой штуки, что полагается надевать на голову, когда ты очень важная персона.  
— Глупости, — заявил Кузко. — С чего им смотреть на тебя, когда я здесь? Не волнуйся, тебе просто чудится всякое.  
— Улыбайся, дорогой, — добавила Чича. — Ты уже проходил через это.  
— Тогда было гораздо меньше народу.  
— Ладно, можем мы вернуться ко мне? — встрял Кузко. — Слушайте все. Я собираюсь жениться на этих прекрасных людях, которых очень люблю, несмотря ни на что, и если кто ещё вздумает доставать меня с женитьбой — полетит из окна. Спасибо за внимание. Да, и вон там угощение. Можете, ну, угоститься им. Оно очень вкусное.  
Вот, довольно подумал Кузко, вот и всё.  
...кроме одной последней маленькой детали. Вероятно, об этом тоже стоило упомянуть.  
— Да, ещё — ваш следующий Император будет девочкой. Привыкайте.


End file.
